1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a medical workstation formed by a number of interconnected medical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical workstations of the above type usually have stand-alone units, for example device cabinets, that accept the various medical devices, for example an RF device or an ultrasound device. The applicators belonging to the medical devices, for example a high-frequency scalpel or an ultrasound head, are usually arranged in the proximity of a patient support of the workstation, within reach of, for example, a physician treating a patient lying on the patient bearing device. The connection of the medical devices to the appertaining applicators ensues via connecting lines laid in the treatment room containing the medical workstation.
Such a workstation provided for minimally invasive surgery is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model 92 18 373. The workstation has a mobile apparatus cabinet placed immediately next to a patient support of the workstation, the medical devices required for the operation being accepted in this mobile device cabinet. The workstation is also provided with a patient connection panel that is connected to the medical devices in the device cabinet via a supply conduit and to which applicators of the medical devices can be connected.
It has proven disadvantageous that such a device cabinet in known workstations generally occupies space, with only limited space being available in the treatment room containing the workstation. Particularly if the device cabinet is disposed directly next to the patient support, the cabinet presents a hinderance since it limits the space needed for the freedom of movement and action of a physician during the treatment of a patient.